Boży wojownik (God's Warrior)
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Opowieść o aniele śmierci. Tłumaczenie mojego anglojęzycznego opowiadania "A Monster Slayer."


**„Boży wojownik."**

Wiem, że tak wielu z was, ludzi, zadaje sobie pytanie o to, czemu na świecie istnieje tak wiele niewyobrażalnego zła. Zastanawiają się, czy nasz Stwórca może temu w jakiś sposób zaradzić, a jeśli tak, to dlaczego tego nie robi. Czy jest na to za słaby, pytacie, a może - choć prawdopodobieństwo takiej sytuacji wydaje się zbyt przerażającym, by je rozważać, gdy leżycie w łóżku bezsenną nocą - może niebiosa są puste i w ogóle nie ma żadnego Stwórcy?

Ale tak nie jest. Mogę was zapewnić, że nasz boski Ojciec z miłością spoglądający ze swego tronu na śmiertelników wznoszących do Niego modły, jak najbardziej istnieje i ma się dobrze. Zarówno On sam, jak i serafini powołani przezeń do istnienia na Jego chwałę. A ja, Mashhit, jestem jednym z nich. Dokładniej, jestem aniołem śmierci, niebiańskim wojownikiem walczącym ze złem, rozprzestrzeniającym się po świecie. Beze mnie i mej świętej misji, Ziemia byłaby o _wiele _gorszym miejscem niż obecnie jest; możecie mi wierzyć.

Walka z najgorszymi niegodziwcami tego padołu, najbardziej zdegenerowanymi łajdakami i szubrawcami, jakiej oddaję się z całą gorliwością, to nie tylko zwykła misja. To przede wszystkim moja pasja - jeśli wolno powiedzieć, że istota mojego rodzaju może mieć jakąś pasję, niczym zwykły śmiertelnik. To ma prawdziwa namiętność, jakiej od zarania dziejów poświęcam całe swe nieśmiertelne życie.

Oczyszczam ziemski glob z najgorszego plugastwa, jakie pleni się na nim tak hojnie; z mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy bez mej wczesnej interwencji, staliby się najgorszymi z najgorszych. Stałoby się tak, gdybym pozwolił im kontynuować ich doczesną wędrówkę. Ludzie mogą opłakiwać ich „niewinne" życia, nie zdają sobie jednak sprawy z tego, jakimi wilkami w owczej skórze okazaliby się ci, których dusze zabieram, jeszcze zanim zdążą się objawić światu jako prawdziwe potwory. Nieustannie jestem w drodze, przemierzając Ziemię, wyszukując psychopatów - tak wy, śmiertelnicy, ich nazywacie - zanim ci ujawnią się światu jako potencjalni mordercy i gwałciciele. Czy znane jest wam, na przykład, imię trucicielki, Maud Nolan, żyjącej w pierwszej połowie dwudziestego wieku? Albo Jaspera Boltona, zwyrodniałego poprzednika Kuby Rozpruwacza, grasującego w osiemnastowiecznym Liverpoolu? Nie? To ja jestem tym, któremu możecie za to podziękować. Choć gorzeję świętym gniewem na myśl o okrucieństwach, jakie mogłyby zostać przezeń w następnych latach popełnione - jak wszyscy aniołowie, mam dar widzenia przyszłości - robię wszystko, by śmierć tych występnych istot nastąpiła tak szybko i bezboleśnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Jeszcze nim zdołają postawić pierwsze kroki na drodze niewyobrażalnych potworności, co zaprowadziłoby ich prosto do piekła. Zamiast tego, mogą pójść do raju, niewinni - Bóg lituje się nawet nad najnędzniejszymi ze Swoich stworzeń.

Zapytacie mnie zaraz zapewne, czemu moja pasja pozbywania się nikczemników, nie była tak wielką, by wcześnie zabrać z ziemskiego padołu Elizabeth Batory, Ilse Koch czy też Josefa Fritzla. Czyżbym coś przeoczył? A co z Hitlerem, Stalinem i Pol Potem? Dlaczego nie odebrałem im życia, gdy byli wciąż młodzi? Czy jednak naprawdę wspominacie te nazwiska? Z pewnością z trudem przyjdzie wam w to uwierzyć, ale ludzie ci, mimo swych okropnych zbrodni, są praktycznie _niczym _przy tych, którym nie pozwoliłem żyć. Świat stałby się prawdziwym piekłem na ziemi, gdybym nie odebrał im życia, zanim ich zło zaczęło rozkwitać na dobre. A Bóg zezwala mi zabierać wcześniej dusze tylko tych naprawdę najgorszych.

Nazywam się Masshit i jestem aniołem śmierci. Aniołem, którego pasją - i świętą misją, którą wykonuję od początku dziejów - jest wyszukiwanie zła zanim to jeszcze zdążyło na dobre zapuścić swe jadowite pazury w historię ludzkości, zapisując się w niej krwawymi zgłoskami. Może znacie moje imię, przeczytawszy je w Biblii, nie znacie jednak szczegółów mojej pracy. Nie znacie uczucia rozkosznego drżenia, jakie przenika me eteryczne ciało, gdy uda mi się odnaleźć kolejnego psychopatę i posłać go w kochające ramiona naszego niebiańskiego Ojca, jeszcze nim zdąży popełnić zbrodnie, które zaprowadziłaby go na wiekuiste piekielne męki. Bo dla niektórych przewin nie ma wybaczenia. Nie znacie radości odbierania życia tym diabolicznym istotom, zanim zdążą torturować, okaleczać i mordować swoje ofiary. Gdyby nie moja pasja, świat wypełniony tymi zwyrodnialcami, Ziemia stałaby się prawdziwym piekłem. Opłakujące ich rodziny, nie znając prawdy o mojej pasji, oczywiście składają ich śmierć na karb znacznie bardziej prozaicznej przyczyny.

Nazywają to naturalnym poronieniem.


End file.
